


Habit

by sunflowerbed



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbed/pseuds/sunflowerbed
Summary: There was always a big question mark inside Wooseok's head every time Jinhyuk did this to him.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Habit

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my draft for a long time and I hope it doesn't turn out weird.... Don't forget to leave kudos and comments<3

"Jinhyuk!"

The boy turned his head to see his boyfriend ran toward him. Jinhyuk couldn't hide his smile. Seeing wooseok meant replenishing his energy, especially after not meeting him for a few weeks.

Jinhyuk took Wooseok's hands, kissing his fingers, the back of his hand and lastly, his lips.

The smaller one turned red at what he did, just like an apple. Jinhyuk couldn't help himself to give him another kiss on his red cheeks.

"Stop it! People are staring!" Wooseok protested.

"Let them be," Jinhyuk smiled, "everyone is just jealous that you only belong to me, princess."

Wooseok pouted, pulling his boyfriend to leave the area, meanwhile, jinhyuk laughed softly seeing how cute his boyfriend was.

Today was the date after the exam week. They didn't prepare much, planning to walk around before going back to their shared apartment. Also, they decided to binge-watching some movies later.

Before going back to their apartment, the couple decided to go window shopping (because Jinhyuk knew that Wooseok wouldn't let him buy another figurine of Olaf or another onesie of the said character).

Jinhyuk glued his eyes onto the toy store which sells Frozen figurines. Wooseok let him, as long as he didn't ask to buy it again. Their shelf was already full of it.

They were visiting lots of stores and Jinhyuk never letting go of Wooseok's hands at all. Even when they decided to buy a snack, Jinhyuk fed the younger, much to Wooseok's unhappiness.

"Why you don't want to let go of my hand? I can eat by myself!"

"I'm scared that you might run away, princess."

Hearing that, wooseok pinched his boyfriend's waist. Jinhyuk groaned in pain.

He knew that Jinhyuk was very touchy though, so wooseok just let him be. Actually… he liked it how Jinhyuk's hand engulfing his own hand. His hand was much bigger than himself, meanwhile, Wooseok's was smaller and leaner.

Their hands felt like they fit each other as if it was fated for them to hold hands together.

Wooseok enjoyed it a lot, more than Jinhyuk knew.

* * *

Wooseok forgot to bring his gloves, so Jinhyuk pulled his hand into his pocket, trying to warm his boyfriend's hand.

Although he enjoyed it, Wooseok was confused sometimes though. It felt like Jinhyuk gave lots more attention to his hands.

While they were strolling away at the market, Jinhyuk liked to kiss his hand, also kissing his fingers. He didn't just place the kiss anywhere, but kissing each of his fingers, like counting Wooseok's fingers.

And the first time Jinhyuk kissed every time they meet, was never his lips, cheeks or forehead, but always his hands, especially his fingers, just like today.

It became a habit for Jinhyuk, Wooseok thought. Jinhyuk probably didn't realize it himself that he liked to do that. So, Wooseok didn't comment on it at all.

Because he was too deep in thoughts, he forgot Jinhyuk's warning about the hot liquid. He accidentally burned his hand when he held his coffee cup.

"Ouch!" Wooseok exclaimed loudly. The boy just wanted to drink his coffee intake as soon as possible, also wanted to warm his body after hours of walking around with his boyfriend.

Hearing his boyfriend's cry, a worried expression appeared on his face, hands quickly taking Wooseok's hand into his. "I already told you that it is still hot. Why are you in a rush?" Nagged Jinhyuk while he blew some wind, trying to cool down wooseok's burnt hand.

Jinhyuk began to kiss wooseok's hand again. He placed his lips onto his hand for a while before moving to kiss each of his fingers again.

Wooseok's face turned as red as the apple.

"Jinhyuk!" Exclaimed him while hurriedly pulling his hand back "Stop it!"

"Why?" Jinhyuk furrowed his eyebrows, didn't understand what his lover meant.

He smirked.

"Is my Wooseokie shy~? Look at his cheeks! It's really red! It became an apple now!"

“Lee Jinhyuk!” He pursed his lips, sulking because of the older's teasing. Jihyuk only laughed, taking Wooseok’s hand again, intertwining their fingers together. "I'm sorry, okay? Don't sulk. You are making a difficult situation here."

"What do you mean?"

"You are making me want to kiss your cute lips."

Wooseok's cheeks became redder than before. _No longer an apple, tomato, maybe?_ Jinhyuk thought to himself.

The slightly shorter male just kept his quiet, pretending that Jinhyuk's words didn't affect him at all. What a contrary over his red cheeks.

After a few minutes, Wooseok finally enjoyed the coffee he just ordered. Meanwhile, Jinhyuk was drinking his hot chocolate (he wanted coffee, but Wooseok almost got angry and said he should have taken care of his body more carefully).

Wooseok realized something.

Isn't it always like this?

Jinhyuk kept holding his hand, never letting it go, even until to the extent that feeding him because it hadn’t crossed in Jinhyuk’s mind to let his hands go for a second. Sometimes he would play with Wooseok’s fingers, kissing it again like usual, or sucking the tip of his fingers lightly. This action earned a hard slap on the taller’s head and losing his hold over Wooseok’s hand.

“We are still in public!” said Wooseok in a hushed voice.

“I’m sorry~ I forgot!” Jinhyuk laughed again, a smile appeared on his face.

Wooseok gazed toward his own hand, observing it, especially with his fingers. He saw his fingertips became a bit wet, also he could still feel Jinhyuk’s kiss ghosted over his hand.

He didn't really hear what Jinhyuk said before Wooseok blurted out the question which had been on the tip of his tongue for months.

"Why are you always paying more attention to my hands? Especially my fingers?"

Jinhyuk who currently drank his chocolate got choked with the sudden question. He coughed roughly. Wooseok panicked seeing his boyfriend and quickly patting his back, trying to relieve the tension.

"D-do you hate it?" Asked Jinhyuk after he stopped coughing.

"I… I didn't say that I hate it…" Wooseok responded.

"So, you like it?"

"I guess ...?" Admit the younger boy shyly. He bit his lower lip unconsciously, a habit that happened every time he felt nervous.

Jinhyuk had to resist himself not to kiss the male beside him. Wooseok was just too cute without the person itself realizing it.

"Wooseok. I like every single thing about you, not just your fingers, okay? I like your eyes which always shined brightly every time you see me or do anything that you love. I like your lips which often being pursed when you see something you don't like. I like your hands that fit with mine."

Listening to Jinhyuk's monologue made him blush again. If this kept happening, wooseok might really turn into an apple later.

"Every inch of your body were, are, and will always be loved by me, Kim Wooseok."

The younger one smiled a bit before leaning into Jinhyuk, kissing his lips softly.

He was a bit surprised as Wooseok wasn't the type of person who liked to display his affection in public places. This was the first time ever.

It didn't last long though. Before Jinhyuk could react toward the sudden kiss, his boyfriend already pulled back. Drinking his coffee, acting as if nothing happened. Although his red cheeks said contrarily.

Jinhyuk leaned in, making his mouth closer to Wooseok's ear, and in a low tone, he finally whispered, "I like it more when your fingers are playing with yourself though."

A more loud slap was heard after that.


End file.
